


(Come Back)

by neglectedrainbow



Series: Let You In [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anxiety, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burr Represented Her in Court!!!!, Burr The Lawyer, Creepy Aaron Burr, F/M, Hamilton has Nightmares, Hamilton is Angry, M/M, Memories, Nervous, Nightmares, Obsessions, Panic Attack, Past Relationships, Sad Alexander Hamilton, Save Hamilton, a year after her affair with Hamilton ended, against James Reynolds, alexander hamilton protection squad, burr is weird, did you know that, eliza is smart, fight back, hamilton is scared, maria is smart, maria reynolds protection squad, st. croix memories, was Maria Reynolds' divorce lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedrainbow/pseuds/neglectedrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you slept with Alexander Hamilton?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she says, unwavering.</p>
<p>“So did I.”</p>
<p>Maria freezes, “Wait, what?”</p>
<p>Burr, full of memories of better times and the bitter memory of rejection, wants to be close to Hamilton again.  So, he represents Hamilton's mistress, Maria Reynolds, in her divorce case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Come Back)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a True Freaking Story!!! The Hamilton-Reynolds Affair occurred from 1791-1792. When Maria Reynolds finally got a divorce from James in 1793, guess who was her lawyer? That's right. Aaron Burr. The same Aaron Burr who would one day take Hamilton's life. History is so wild.
> 
> Enjoy, and please remember to take warning from the tags. Italicized text includes either thoughts or memories. I may or may not extend this into more of a series, depending upon the response and reaction to this!

It’s still dark outside, the slight fall of snow drifting down around Harlem. Burr pulls his cloak tighter, yanking his heavy gloves onto each hand awkwardly, trying to balance his briefcase and papers all the while. He’s still shivering from his early morning shower, a desperate attempt to restart his weary, sleep-deprived brain.

He wonders, wearily, if they’ll need him at the Senate anytime soon, though he doubts it overall. Nothing is being done, not in these early times. They’ve been a country for just less than a decade, officially, but it seems like no time at all. They’re still in their first Presidency, George Washington at the helm of it all. 

And Hamilton. Hamilton, too. He might as well be Washington’s Prime Minister, the man is so greatly involved. Burr is absolutely certain that he could do a much better job than Hamilton with it all. Hamilton is frantic, an insomniac with a too-quickly racing mind and jittery hands. The man looks deranged, bursting energy and passion with the unusual mix of anxiety and swelling pride. He doesn’t fit in his own skin, not yet. He’s floundering. The man needs to sleep more, obviously, but if Burr’s memory is correct--and of course it is--Hamilton is still plagued by those...nightmares.

Burr remembers the few times Hamilton would stay over--and they were very, very few, mostly when he was too exhausted to get out of Burr’s bed--and the one fateful night. 

_Aaron is sleeping. His Alexander is close, head resting against Burr’s neck, soft breath and a rising and falling chest. Suddenly, Burr jolts awake by a hard hand on his chest, pushing, pushing, pushing. There are feet between his legs, kicking out and flailing. Perplexed confusion fills him, as he blinks groggily and tries to figure out what exactly is happening._

_And then there’s a bang, as Hamilton flings himself away from Burr, twisting and panting and whimpering, landing with a thud on the hard ground. He squirms and twists, writhing in tangled-up bedsheets. Burr stares at him for a few minutes, shivering in the sudden cold of his bare chest as the blankets fall to the floor. He’s still trying to regain enough awareness to know what’s going on. It must be three o’clock in the morning._

_At Hamilton’s body’s thud, instinctively, Burr tenderly steps out of bed, his feet hitting the icy stone floor. He kneels down next to Hamilton._

_A bizarre thought floods Burr’s mind,_ What if he’s possessed? 

_The coiled up, pained expression across Hamilton’s delicate face strikes Burr as the work of the devil. His eyes are still closed. Burr stands there, watching him dumbly. Their relationship has never been particularly loving. They fight and argue and talk and then fuck and sometimes pass out next to each other. Alexander is busy, a wife and kids and the whole goddamn world lusting after him. Burr is just a sometimes thing, if Hamilton’s in the mood. He takes what he can and tries not to get attached._

_Which leaves Burr utterly confused. He bends down, kneeling on the ground next to Alexander and reaching out to touch Hamilton, to offer some comfort. Abruptly, Hamilton’s eyes fly open, blinking wildly and looking up at Burr with pain in every circle of brown. He looks at Burr like he just hit him, smacked him around and abused him, distrust and fear written plainly across his face. He scrambles away from Burr, his naked body unabashedly free in the light of the moon. Burr remains on the ground, blinking upwards._

_Hamilton’s breathing is still erratic, frantic and worried. Seemingly overcome, Hamilton collapses back onto the floor, clinging to Burr and pulling his warmth close. He keeps muttering, whispering wild and unconnected words. Burr just sits there, letting Hamilton cling to him helplessly._

Burr shakes the memory away. Now isn’t the time or place to dwell on what could have been. Hamilton never willingly came back to Burr after that. He found solace somewhere else. Burr’s heart aches whenever he looks into Hamilton’s eyes, those brown orbs still laced with an inherent distrust and betrayal. A kicked puppy. A spanked baby.

Burr shakes his head again, dispelling the thoughts. He has elsewhere to be, a courtroom precisely. Even with his political career as a Senator, he has to make money. If Hamilton wanted, he could probably bat his eyes at Washington, tilt his head back, wear his sleek hair down for a few hours, and get whatever money he desires. _I, however_ , Burr thinks bitterly, _actually have to work to make a living._

Of course, this particular work day is going to be perfectly wonderful. Burr knows this, he knows his client, he knows he backstory, he knows. How does he know? Hamilton...may have mentioned it.

_Burr places his hands on Alexander’s shoulders, shoving him back against a wall, pushing his knee between Hamilton’s legs. Alex gasps, throwing his head back, hitting the wall with a smack. Burr’s teeth and tongue are against his throat, sucking and biting marks all across his tan skin. Between gasps, Hamilton says, “Burr, wait, stop, we’re in your office!”_

_Aaron nips at Alexander’s jaw, pulling him chest-to-chest. “I don’t care.”_

_“No, Burr, stop,” Hamilton’s hands weaseled between their bodies, palms against Burr’s body, trying to push him away. “I don’t-Aaron, please.”_

_“Come on...it’s been ages,” Burr whispers. The last time they were together was at least three weeks ago._

_“Burr, sir,” Alexander begs, fumbling against the wall. As Burr runs his hands over Hamilton’s hair, the thick strands between his fingers, something within Alexander snaps. He snaps, clawing his fingernails into Burr’s neck, bringing his knee up and sinking it into Burr’s stomach. “I said NO!” he screams, tearing himself away from Burr. Aaron falls to the ground, clutching his midriff and trying to breathe, looking up at Hamilton, stunned, confused. “I’ve been seeing someone else, Aaron, please.”_

_Burr stares at him for a few more seconds, his brain wilting. “What?”_

_“For a few weeks now, it’s been...nice.”_

_“Who is it?” He can’t think of anything else to say. He can’t._

_“She’s a really nice woman. Aaron, please, don’t make this… I like her, she’s good. And Eliza-” Hamilton stops himself, looking away and still trying to catch his breath as well._

_“What is her name?”_

_Hamilton shakes, “I really can’t tell you that-”_

_“What is her name?” Burr repeats._

_Hamilton shrugs, his shoulders curling in on themselves, all of his usual bravado and flirtation gone. “Her name is Maria. Maria Reynolds.” He freezes. “You cannot say a word about this to anyone, sir, absolutely no one!”_

_Burr nods. “Okay.” He feels faint._

_“I’m not...I’m not sorry, Burr, we just weren’t good for each other, you weren’t good for me and-” he’s rambling again, as always. Burr tunes out his voice. As always. He stands up._

_“I’m going to leave now,” Burr states, turning around before stopping. “No, nevermind, Hamilton. This is my office. You are going to leave.”_

_Hamilton is wringing his hands, tightening them into fists and then stretching them out. Again and again and again. “Alright,” he murmurs. He stands there for a few moments, looking at the ground, before doing up all of his shirt buttons again, attempting to fix what Burr ruined. He brushes his long thin fingers through his hair, trying to tame it somewhat. He walks to the door, opening it._

_Then, he doesn’t move. He turns, not meeting the other man’s eyes, and says, “Burr? Do not ever come near me again.” And he slams the door behind him._

Aaron Burr searched for Maria Reynolds after that, finding her name and information. When her request arrived on his desk some months later, who was he to say no? He’s been a divorce lawyer before, and it’s always an event, but this? This will be like no other.

He arrives at the courthouse soon, his entire body still bitter with the New York air. Maria arrives soon after, unaccompanied, wearing a long red dress, her long curly hair resting by her waist, dark skin and shining eyes. Burr sees the appeal. Her and Hamilton would make quite a pleasing pair, he imagines. Burr reaches out to shake her hand, “Aaron Burr, at your service.”

“Maria Reynolds,” she replies, smiling slightly. “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

He nods, plastering on a smile. “Yes, it is indeed.” He pauses. “First, I have just a few questions before we begin. I’ve spoken with you in great detail about the...specifics of your divorce, but I just need to know the other side’s thoughts as well. What, in your opinion, will Mr. Reynolds be telling his lawyer?”

Maria sighs, “Probably that I’m a ‘whore’ or something of the sort.” 

Burr blinks... _bastard, orphan, son of a whore._ Burr tries to suppress the memory of Hamilton’s horror and surprise when Burr first said those six words to his face, spluttering and refusing to speak with him for a month. The pain, tears building up in his eyes. Burr supposes that the dislike and distrust he sees in Hamilton’s eyes now have been building up for some time. “And why would he say such a thing?”

“Well, I have not been faithful to our monogamy. In this, however, I acted as any sane human would, escaping the abusive hand of my horrendous husband and finding comfort elsewhere. It is only logical, Mr. Burr, sir.”

Aaron smiles, truthfully this time. _Burr, sir. Burr, sir. Burr, sir._ He always hears Hamilton’s voice whenever those two words are spoken. “Of course, of course, I understand you completely. And whom, may I ask, were you unfaithful with?”

Maria blushes slightly. Burr edges her on, “We have a confidentiality clause, Mrs. Reynolds, do not fear.” He wants to hear her say it.

She doesn’t. “My husband is a very bad man, Mr. Burr, you will see that,” Maria shakes her head, avoiding Aaron’s gaze. “He is in prison now, for doing cruel things and scheming and extorting money, but I had no involvement with any of that. I am a good, smart person. I knew he would get caught, eventually. I didn’t… I do not involve myself with criminals." 

She takes a breath, "I only married him to please my parents, and he is a very unworthy man. Very unworthy. And I need him to realize that his actions are unacceptable in a union. I am staying with my mother now and will continue to do so until I am able to buy my own place. I need a clean divorce, Mr. Burr, I do not need to bring up physical abuse charges against him. He’s already in prison. I do not have any proof, either, and the justice system has always despised strong women, so I would just like to be free-”

“With whom were you unfaithful?”

Maria meets Burr’s eyes, straight-on. “The one Alexander Hamilton. He was the first Treasury Secretary and-”

“Yes, I know him.” Burr feigns surprise. “He’s quite the firecracker.”

Maria chuckles, “I suppose so. Our relationship didn’t end well, I’m afraid, and we’re no longer in contact.”

“Yes,” Burr nods. “That’s good.”

“Alex was very good, you know, for a long while, but he wasn’t… He was not good until the end, only for the beginning. We had disagreements. You see?”

“Right.”

“Is this all you need, Mr. Burr?”

Burr isn’t listening. “So...you slept with Alexander Hamilton?”

“Yes,” she says, unwavering.

“So did I.”

Maria freezes, “Wait, what?”

Burr smiles, “Let’s win this case...Ms. Lewis.”

They do. 

Mrs. Reynolds...now once again Ms. Lewis returns to the world, free. Burr doesn’t run into Hamilton for a few more days, but when he does, he can see that Hamilton knows. He must’ve read about the case in the local newspaper.

His eyes are filled with even more distrust now. Hamilton passes him on the streets on his beloved New York City, shaking his head, asking a simple one-word question, “Why?” _Why did you take that case? Why did you talk to my mistress? Why are you obsessed with me? Why are you still here? Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you hate me so much? Why are we doing this?_

Burr smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, in Aaron Burr's divorce from his SECOND WIFE, whose name was ELIZA, guess who represented ELIZA BURR in court? That's right! Alexander Hamilton...Junior. Yep, Hamilton's son was Burr's second wife's lawyer in her divorce from the man who murdered his father. That's right. All true. History is...there are no words.
> 
> Also, Burr's obsession with Hamilton is completely founded in fact. Burr owned a portrait of the man. He got to know Maria Reynolds. He wrote about Hamilton constantly. Burr even had an affair, fathering two illegitimate children, with one of his paid servants, Mary Emmons, also known as Eugénie Beauharnais. Before coming to the United States, she worked in St. Domingue, located on Hispaniola, an island in the Caribbean. Near, you guessed it, NEVIS, Hamilton's home.
> 
> Though Leslie portrays him as a calm, capable, level-headed man, in real life...ya boy was crazy.
> 
> EDIT: Having been blessed by our Great World enough to see "Hamilton," I can confirm that the live performance of Burr is just as creepy as it historically needs to be...if not more.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading this! COMMENTS ARE MY LIFE, LIBERTY, AND PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS. Please please please leave kudos and comments, ask me absolutely ANYTHING. I'll respond to it all and I love talking to y'all.
> 
> Come find me at neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com. I'm pretty chill and like taking prompts and <3  
> Also, I MIGHT expand this into a series if the response is good! Or add Chapters hmm.
> 
> Thanks y'all


End file.
